Unpredictable Love (Kaname and Moka Akashiya)
by Angenica
Summary: It's about Moka trying to find herself through obstacles that she will have to face. In her course, she will find someone who interests and defies her. This someone will make Moka go through a turmoil that she doesn't want to be in.
1. Chpt 1 A modefied live

Note: I hope you like it; I put a lot effort on this so pretty please just ignore if there are grammar errors. Anyways, Thank you for taking your time for reading my story.

It was a beautiful day, the sun glistening through the leaves. It was the end of school year people were laughing and smiling; counting down until the school bell rings. When the bell rang, Tsukune, Moka and their crew, promised to meet up in some place near to say their goodbyes. Moka was the first one to arrive at the place; she couldn't wait to see Tsukune to confess her feelings towards him. When she arrived she sensed a particular aura that she knew, it definitely wasn't Tsukune, she thought. Moka was looking around her surroundings when suddenly she saw a shadow lurking through the trees and vegetation. The shadowy figure getting closer to her, her worst nightmare came back to haunt her. It was the same guy who took her mum and her sisters away from her. She rapidly turned on her defence mode, (Moka Akashiya white hair). However, when she was about to give him a good kick in the face and about to kill him. Out of nowhere, he stopped time he literally froze her body in mid-air. In her mind, Moka Akasha(pink hair) announced, "Do something Moka, I am afraid, he is going to do something to us" The shadowy guy took a mirror out of his cape coat with a beautiful silver frame design around it. Forcibly he made Moka Akashiya look into the mirror, even though she kept resisting, in the end, she couldn't stop him. Her ruby eyes shimmering through the reflection of the mirror she couldn't hold the pain any longer; she fainted.

Awakening, she saw a shadowy figure with pink hair telling her, to wake up. She thought she must be dreaming or worst dead. She fainted back again. She saw her mum approaching her stating, "Moka please open your eyes, go back to your father and sisters' they need you" Being shook on her shoulders, she heard Tsukune and the crew yelling and crying. Struggling trying to lift her eyes she saw her other half…. Ara Moka. She realise she wasn't dreaming, she noticed that they were not one instead, they were unattached, split and separated.

Weeks later...

Akashiya Moka viewpoint

Two weeks past, Dad had decided to let Moka stay in Yokai Academy but he wouldn't let me. He looked worried when I asked who was responsible for mom's death and sister disappearance. He immediately demanded me to never mention them, he always tried to evade the question. When I asked him if I could go to Moka to protect her. He said, " Don't worry about her, she is being guarded by some assassins that I have hired and for the school problem you can't be there any longer. You know it was your duty to keep your real identity when you were in Moka's body, however, this could attract some enemies to haunt you. Your power is a delight that the monsters want. However, the time you encounter the shadowy monster you couldn't do anything, that's why I need you to leave this place so you could also learn to use other powers that you haven't master yet.' He pleaded me to stay away, to run from this place and never look back. I was so stubborn; I was so persistent against his orders. I knew who was after us but I never knew their or his identity. But still, I thought that if I escape who would protect father and Moka. How can I leave like this without fighting back? It was hard for me to make this choice; I decided to leave my sister and the one I love. I accepted his orders. Since we already lost our family, I don't want to make him feel a burden. I did this mostly for me and mom. I wanted to get stronger and faster since I was defeated so easily.

It was a new life, a new day, and a new hour. I left my friends and my father. This place was far away from home, lights on the streets, tall buildings which made me dizzy, and a lot of people who mesmerised me to taste a little bit of their sweet blood. Before I left father, he told me to learn to be human, to blend with them, to learn how to be patient, how to control my anger issues. He got me real pissed, I almost raised my voice at him. Why do I have to be a human being? I came here to learn other techniques and powers.

Finally, I arrive at New York with a human guy that my father send for some reason. I didn't get it why, he is a human, someone useless. I'm much stronger than him, he should have sent someone from my league. When I was getting my suitcases the human told me that I got a job.

Akashiya:"What do you mean, you human?

Human: " First Miss. Moka don't call me human called me Karl even though I seemed powerless I have other great talents? Second, from today on, I am your sensei."

Akashiya:"What the hell, who do you, think you're? Don't' call me Miss. Moka ever again called me Akashiya alright human also don't give me an attitude. Thanks to my dad you got a job ."

Karl: "Excuse you, your dad call me to be your teacher, don't be such a spoil brat. Control your anger and emotions, Miss. I'll call you Akashiya for respect I hope you show me respect too. Anyways I got you a job here in the human world so you can make a living"

Akashiya smirk while dragging her suitcase

Akashiya: "What kind of work do I have to do "Karl" ?"

Karl: "It might be hard for you to adjust but you are going work as a model in the company MBC which I have contacts"

Akashiya:"How did you get this job. I think that's not for me….. I mostly use my fist."

Karl: "Don't worry I'll teach you manners and how to pose and how to be a girl. You only have to look beautiful. I am going to be your manager and for you thirst I'll give you some tomato juice"

Akashiya said with an attitude: "What that suppose to mean ahh? Don't get started, you know that I can do a scene here".

Karl laughed and said: "You wouldn't dare because then you'll show your true identity to the public. Things could get harder for you. You would not like it"

Akashiya thought: "Oh hell to the no! wtf did he actually said that to me? I DEFINITELY NEED TO CONTROL MY ANGER ISSUES THAN MY POWER IS GOING TO GET OUT OF CONTROL."

(ACTUALLY, KARL WAS TESTING HER PATIENTS IN THE MEANTIME HE WAS HAVING FUN MAKING HER ANGRY)

AKASHIYA THOUGHT "Can this get any worse"


	2. Chpt 2 Abandoning to a New Beginning

**Realization**

Soon a year has passed, Moka has turned into a gorgeous 20-year-old woman. She was adjusting to the new environment, which at first it shook her, realizing this was her reality now. Living as a famous model in New York, she was completing the dream of any girl. For instance, being rich, being famous and having any guy she wanted. However, all this fame and money wasn't what she hoped and love. She wanted her life back with Moka and her friends. As you know, she didn't have this life because she wanted it, it was because of her father's preoccupation.

For some time she had this lingering thought in her mind, Why am I here, why am I hiding away from my enemies? This is so pathetic; I am not coward. I have to confront it and find the putrid roots of my enemy

Without warning her father and"twin sister"(Moka with the PINK hair), she abruptly decided to move back to Japan. Obviously, she left a letter behind for Karl thanking for everything he had done for her. Thanks to Karl she became more human, educate and polite, even though she snapped sometimes which was alright but the most shocking part was that Moka apologized to Karl for running away from her job. This showed true signs of becoming a lovely woman.

Arriving at the airport of Japan she took a cab to go the Hotel Ryuemikan Tokyo. Taking off her shoes and jumping into the bed, she realized something important. Where was she going to look for any clues to find her enemy and destroy him?

She reminiscence what her father has said before, " Do not even there or think about going to Cross Academy. This is where Akayi pops out most of the time so I repeat again Moka, don't go there. I know you Moka"

She whispered to herself smirking," Thanks, dad, you're the best"


	3. Chpt3 The BEGINIING

It was a beautiful day in the morning, where students attended to Cross Academy. This private school was known for having the most intelligent and wealthy students.

Meanwhile, morning students were making a great chaos; they were pushing each other to reach the front gate. These students were waiting for the night class to come out, impatiently. Girls from the morning class were fangirling in such enthusiastic way. Guess who they were waiting for; the handsome, intelligent knight class, of course.

Suddenly a girl showed out of nowhere at the front gate of the academy. When she was walking towards the building, her white dress was flowing and her reddish long hair was going against the wind. She had bluish eyes like a shiny marble. In the distance, she saw a lot of students crowding in the front, she asked herself. Anyhow she sat on a bench next to a peach tree for some shade until the crowd banishes so she can enter.

When the gate opened, the guys and the girls were screaming, yelling and idolizing the knight class. One of them said, "OMG, they are so dreamy and gorgeous" Another girl mention, "Holy crap I want to be his girlfriend, he is so hot"

Moving on to the front gate, there were two students giving orders to the morning class. Hastily they were pushing the students away from the gate to make a path for the night class.

Yuki clarified to the crowd of girls, "Please guys stop pushing... you guys are not allowed to go in so go back and give some space to the night class"

The girls said: You may be the headmaster's daughter, but you can't tell us what to do"

Another girl said with an attitude, "Who do you think you are? Stop being so bossy for once, it's Valentine's Day, come on"

Yuki said," I am sorry but I can't let you do that because..."

Zero intervene, "Stop pushing or you're going to have a problem with me"

All the girls and guys back up; they were so scared of him. This guy was known for being an aggressive and a jerk.

The girl that was sitting on the bench while watching all of this chaos. She started laughing out loud, she couldn't stop. She thought it was funny how the girls were scared of the guy and also how the girls were drooling over the night class. The girl on the bench was wondering who they were.

A group of handsome people was coming out of the academy wearing a white suit. One of the guys from the group was flirting with a girl. The other guy was hitting his friend to stop his stupidity. While they were leaving, a handsome guy with black hair and serious eyes, scented something nearby. Guess who the guy was?


	4. Meeting the otherhalf

Exiting the gate, Kaname was with his hands in his pockets and looking around. His eyes catch up something for some reason. Suddenly a cute girl accidentally bump into him while trying to protect him from the other students.

She said to Kaname, " I'm.. sooo sorry!" Kaname kindly stated, "It's OK, you are doing your job"

Yuki answered, " Thank You ...UMMMMM... Mr. Kaname"

Kaname replied, " Be careful next time and call me Kaname not Mr. please"

Yuki blushed when Kaname started petting her head with delicacy. Yuki felt embarrassed, her chicks were so red like a tomato. Kaname said" Anyways, nice seeing you around Yuki"

Yuki felt so happy while he was leaving, he actually knew her name

When Yuki interrupted him, he was trying to find the smell where it was coming from that attracted him for some reason. He looked to the right and left and couldn't find it. His nose was twitching, it smelled liked a vanilla scent that hypnotized him. Trying to retrace the smell where it was coming from; he lost it when Yuki intervene.

This person named Zero was glaring Yuki and Kaname talking to each other - it made his blood boil. Zero and Yuki were the night keepers where they had to take care of the night class.

Finally she could get in without a girl sitting on the bench said, "Ughh, seriously, they did all of this commotion for these guys, can this day get any longer", the girl said. She took her stuff and went to the door rooms where the night class was. She needed someone to guide her through the academy since all of the kids were "busy". What she didn't know was the night class had something dark. She opened the door and nobody was there. For a second the place gave her creeps, it look so dark and gory like a haunted house. But the dorm wasn't bad at all it had a lot of antiques that's what she thought. She gave it a positive look since she was a new student to this academy and also this place will be her new home. So she sat on a sit on the entrance to wait for someone to come in.

Note: Thank YOu so much for the person who liked it and commented

All of the sudden the big rusty door opened slowly. It seemed that a couple of people were coming in. She stood up to see who was coming. She saw a group people enter the place holding umbrellas to protect them from the sun. The group seemed to be shock for some reason when they saw Moka.


	5. Vamps

Hearing the squeaky old sound from the door, gave her shivers right on her spine. She looked back and politely stood up patting her dress to greet the night class.

Gracefully she introduced herself, "Good Morning, my sincere apologies for barging in without permission. I was assigned to this dormitory for the whole year", showing a letter for proof.

Asuka, one of the guys from the night's class said, "I think they made an error, you should leave".

Kaname stated to "Moka","Hello, my name is Kaname and he is Asuka. Sorry for his inadequate behaviour, he is not usually like that. However, he is right we didn't expect any student to come today, you should leave"

".

Moka came closer to Kaname and handed him the letter, "Here's the proof you can go check it out if u want."

Asuka still insisted that she should leave because somehow he felt uncomfortable around her, he had those devour eyes. Moka walks towards Asuka and said in front of his face, " You should keep your fangs where they at"

Every member of the night class looked at each other shockingly. One of the guys broke the icy atmosphere," Tsshhh... burn Asuka" Asuka worried stated, "Wait how do you know that we are vampires? You have a scent of a human!" All of the night class members were extremely worried who could have told her.

Moka said," Don't panic, I'm not a human. Someone fell on my way and she had a wound on her knee. I had to help her, you know. I still have the bloody scent in my fingertips, that's why smell like a human"

Kaname smirked and walk closer towards her, " My apologies, we thought that you were a human"

Moka answered to him, "It's ok, but I don't get what's wrong being human"

Kaname stated," Nothing is wrong. It's just that we get hungry when we smell humans blood it's tempting, you should know that"

Kaname stared at her while Asuka was talking. For some reason, she seem suspicious. Even her scent and personality seemed familiar to him. Who is she? , he thought. Kaname curiously asked her, "What's your name anyway?"

Moka replied," Oh.. sorry for not introducing myself, my name is... Hitagi Rose. I'll be a new member of this dormitory, please take care of me", she bowed. Everyone introduce themselves to Moka.

NOTE: You might be asking why she has another name. Well, she can't expose her identity for some circumstances. You'll see later in the story


	6. Embarrassment

"Excuse me….. Ahhhhhh are you there", waving her hand in front of his face to wake him up. Kaname appears to be daydreaming. Moka said to the rest of the vamps if one of them could help her find her room since Kaname seems to be busy. One of the girls came in front to guide her to her room. She said," Well, my name is Rima Toya let me show you your room, just in case we will be sharing rooms" "Fine by me", Moka replied dragging her suitcase.

Ruka Souen pushed Kaname, he looked displaced. She asked him," Darling, why were you staring her like that it was creepy and unflattering can you not do that again you are making me jealous~~"

Asuka announces to Ruka" Can you just stop being so clingy and fake you are usually not like that. I guess you are doing that because you find the hot girl as a threat. Am I right?"

"Hahaha... Do you think I find that b*tch as a threat? No please stop joking around, Even Kaname doesn't have that type of taste"

"Yo, Kaname, if you don't want that hot chick just give her to me I'll do things to her that you can't imagine", winking at Kaname. He gave them a dead stare, signaling to stop acting immaturely

"But honey~~~ you wouldn't date her right? She looks operated and fake"

Kaname was about to snap in front of everyone but then Moka interrupted and announced to them through the balcony on the second floor," You know I can still hear you and no, everything that you see from this body is all real. You can touch it if you want and second I'm not a slut like someone" Everyone started laughing except Ruka with her pouty face

Back in her room Rima with a brighter mood on her face," At first, I thought you were going to be those types of girls who are fragile and pretend to be all bubbly but you actually have some balls. I kind of like you" Moka with brighter smile responded, "Well you are lucky today roommate….. hehehe"


End file.
